


Falling For A Friend

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell. </p><p>Written for a friend. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For A Friend

Darcey had never exactly intended to make Tess her wife, but then she had known that there was always a chance for this to happen. Tess being alone and hurt had upset her, enough so that she had challenged the man who had upset her. The two had ended up arguing until, finally, Darcey had kicked the man out. They had moved in fairly soon after Tess had been hurt by her now ex. Darcey had, finally, broached the subject of Tess staying with her properly. Tess had moved in almost a day later. By the time that Tess had settled in it was clear that something was beginning to happen between them. Tess had not known exactly how to feel when she realized exactly what she needed from Darcey was more than friendship, having already moved in she wasn’t exactly sure how best to make a move to let Darcey know what she wanted. After a while, in which she had been aware that Darcey was watching her, she had decided to take a chance on making the first move. She had, somewhat reluctantly, moved closer to Darcey, clearing her throat, aware that Darcey had looked up at her as she drew closer. 

“Tess? You okay?”

“Sure, why do you ask?”

“You seem… nervous.”

Tess had flushed slightly, barely able to hide her embarrassment. 

“What?”

Darcey had asked softly. 

“I…”

Tess had swallowed then finished her sentence, well, attempted to. 

“I… I think… Never mind.”

“Tess…”

“I’m sorry…”

“For what?”

“I… Darce…”

Realization had dawned, slowly, in Darcey’s eyes, her smile soft even as she moved to kiss Tess softly. 

“Tess…”

“Darce?”

“Will you go on a date with me?”

“Where… and when?”

“I can think of a few places…”

Darcey had smiled, leaning to whisper the options to Tess, well aware when Tess began to understand just what she had planned, if she accepted the date. Tess had, despite being a little surprised, and very much amused… as well as a little turned on by Darcey’s, already husky but growing huskier, voice and the exact suggestions that Darcey had had for her, smiled, leaning to kiss Darcey into silence. 

“Yes, I’ll go on a date… or two… or maybe as many dates as it takes to finish those suggestions… but when?”

“Well, I’m not booked for anything for a while?”

“Days?”

“Days or nights… I’m free until Strictly starts again…”

“Then, why don’t we start tomorrow…”

Darcey had smiled. 

“Someone’s eager…”

“As if you didn’t expect that.”

“Oh I did… I just didn’t know you’d be quite that easy to convince…”

“Why?”

“Tess… you blushed like a schoolgirl when I asked what was wrong… as if this was the first time you’d crushed on a friend…”

“It is.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Darcey had smiled, kissing Tess softly. 

“You are adorable.”

“And flustered…”

“Well, I’m sure I could help you with that…”

“Before we even date?”

“So what? You’ve never even had a friend with benefits?”

“Not a female one… no.”

“Well, you do now… if you’d like one?”

Tess had smiled, standing to hold a hand out to Darcey. 

“So… maybe you lead this time?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

The next day they had begun their dates, none of which had been particularly romantic. All the same it had helped them go from friends, to friends with benefits, although it had soon begun to change from a friendship to something a little more. Tess had not been the one to make the first move on Darcey, technically, but she had been the one to blush and open the door for the whole relationship. She had known that she should be the one to at least make sure that she was the one to tell Darcey that she wanted to actually accept that they had gone from friends to more. 

“Darce?”

“Tess?”

“I… should we be calling this a relationship?”

“I think we should.”

“So… we’re officially a couple?”

“Definitely.”

Darcey had smiled, kissing her softly.

“Well, I’m not going anywhere…”

“Really?”

“Really. I’m not going to leave you…”

“How did you…”

“I’ve seen the way you flinch every time I look at someone, despite the fact I never look at them the way I look at you… I’m not… him. I’m not going to cheat or leave you. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You really mean that?”

“Yeah. I chose you first Tess, I’m choosing you now and forever.”

“Forever?”

“Yes… Tess… I loved you from the second I saw you.”

“Really?”

“Really… and now I’m alone, single… or I was at least… and then you were…. He hurt you and I just wanted to hide you away and help you heal…. And then… well, then I went and fell in love with you.” 

“But you said…”

“Yes. I know. I loved your smile, I loved the way you talked and laughed but after… him… I loved you. All of you.”

“Even…”

“Yes. Even when you were crying…”

“I was a mess…”

“Well, now you are my mess.”

“Would it be too fast to….” 

“To?”

“To marry?”

“Tess….”

“Are you… blushing?”

“Well, I mean… we haven’t exactly gone down the road of romance… have we?”

“He… romanced me then broke my heart. You fixed me.”

“So… should I even try to romance you?”

“Yes. You should romance me.”

“Starting…?”

“Starting tonight.”

Tess had smirked slightly. 

“Alright…”

Between the two of them they had soon enough managed to hit most of the typical romance tropes, although, for them it had been brand new. Tess had smiled as she moved to kiss Darcey, dragging her back into the room both of them had quickly moved into after the first few dates. 

“So… romancing? Pass or fail?”

“Pass… with flying colours. Although… I’m fairly sure we rushed through that a little…”

“Hey, once we get married I plan to romance the hell out of you…. Forever.”

“Forever?”

“Yes… Forever.”

Darcey had smiled. 

“Alright, in which case…. We’ve become fiancées… technically.”

“Technically?”

“You never actually… proposed?”

“Well, didn’t seem to be much point when you wanted me to romance you…”

“How do you…?”

“What?”

“Never mind. Propose… soon. Properly I mean.”

“Only if you promise to say yes… but… I won’t try to propose tonight.”

“Of course I’ll say yes…”

Tess had smiled, kissing her again before moving away to prepare for bed.   
It was the next day that she proposed. Properly. She had chosen a time when they were both finished with lunch and were free to spend the afternoon doing what they wanted. A time when they were both awake but not tired. Darcey had not kept Tess waiting, soon accepting her proposal. Marriage was something she had always wanted. Not just for herself, of course, but she was glad that Tess had wanted her badly enough to propose quickly when given permission to do it properly. Tess had been the one to drive the way they set their wedding up, aware she was taking over but then Darcey had been content just to have Tess to herself, for life. It was almost a full year by now since Tess had first moved in and, despite the short time-span, both of them knew they were completely in love and were, and always had been, completely compatible in all possible ways. 

By the time Strictly started for the next year they were married, Tess aware that she was smiling a little too much and a little too often, although she was careful to never quite give away that she was happiest here, surrounded by friends and with her wife. The truth had come out in the papers the day before Christmas Eve, a fact that had slightly amused Darcey, although she had been all the more amused when Tess had revealed that she had invited Bruno, Craig and Len to join them for a meal that night. Leaving them exactly one day to wrap presents before Christmas. 

As Darcey had settled, surrounded by her friends, Craig opposite her, Bruno sat on her right and Len on her left, she was aware they were all watching her. All the same she couldn’t help but watch Tess with a slight glow of pride. She had, finally, married the woman of her dreams. The dinner had passed comfortably, Bruno cracking his usual terrible jokes, Craig just as deadpan sarcastic as ever whilst still being sweet with them both, Len looking slightly bemused but never once passing comment on how they lived and only speaking when he had something good to say, Tess seeming happier than she had been before. When they had all met, as they often did, on New Years Eve, the pros and several seasons worth of guests as well as Claudia joining the judging panel and Tess at Anton’s house, it was clear that Tess was happy with Darcey, confidently relaxed and able to enjoy herself. Further success post the wins at the NTAs had been rewarded with the usual party, Tess only aware of how drunk she was when she was outside in the fresh air, Darcey more than a little amused as she took her home. Neither one had expected to fall in love, but neither of them was sorry that they had, either.


End file.
